When the semiconductor devices, e.g. light-emitting diodes and solar cell, are delivered, the semiconductor devices have to be sorted by a sorter and arranged in a specific type for the other equipment to pick up thereof. Conventionally, the semiconductor devices are sorted and arranged in a package of which the shape is square, and the equipment usually is able to access the package to pick up the semiconductor devices. But, the package, of which the shape is square, is not economical. Thus, the inventors of the application are motivated to provide a more economical method for carrying more semiconductor services at a time.